ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mumm-Ra
Mumm-Ra is a fictional character from the animated TV series ThunderCats. He is the main antagonist on the show, demonstrating absolute mastery of magic. He often uses the Mutants of Plun-Darr as pawns in his schemes to defeat the Thundercats. Their original intention was to steal, and utilize the power of the Eye of Thundera (and in one episode, the Star of Thundera as well); however, this swiftly shifts to a series-long determination to outright obliterate the Thundercats.As with all the ThunderCats characters, he is also incorporated into two comic book series, one from Marvel Comics and the second from Wildstorm Comics. His LJN action figure included light-up eyes. Contents showCharacter biographyEditAccording to the opening show's narrative, Mumm-ra is an ancient native from Third Earth, serving as the undead focus for the Ancient Spirits of Evil — four god-like entities of nearly unlimited power, but whose influence is limited to the Black Pyramids found on either Third Earth or New Thundera. As such, outside of either pyramid, they can only interact with the physical world through Mumm-Ra. They provide him with immortality, as granted through his sarcophagus in exchange for perpetual servitude.Mumm-Ra usually resides in his Black Pyramid as a withered, corpse-like being; however, he can alter his form by reciting the following incantation: "Ancient spirits of evil, transform this decayed form to Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living!" This transforms him into a muscular fiend who menaces the ThunderCats with episode-long challenges before being driven back into his sarcophagus. In later episodes, while endowing Mumm-Ra with his powers, the statues of the Ancient Spirits of Evil come down from their perches, extend their arms over him as the powers of evil flow into Mumm-Ra. DisguisesEditHe also assumes alias forms to deceive the ThunderCats on various occasions. Among these are:Pumm-Ra, a "Puma Thunderian" of a more bestial appearance than Pumyra. He used this disguise to stage Cheetara's "rescue" and trick his way into Cats' Lair (in the episode Pumm-Ra).Silky, a flower-like creature with a human face, who enthralls Tygra with addictive fruit (in the episode The Garden of Delights).Grygory Grygion, a jovial Troll who tricks Lion-O into attacking Tygra and breaking the Sword of Omens (in the episode All that Glitters).Nether Witch, a sorceress who sends Lion-O into the Astral World (in the episode The Astral Prison).Diamondfly, a tiny sprite-like creature who lures Lion-O into a trap (in the episode Queen of Eight Legs).He took the form of an old, frail Bolkin looking for shelter (in the episode The Evil Harp of Charr-Nin).He took the form of an injured Berbil in order to trick Snarf into letting him inside the Cats' Lair (in the episode The Mumm-Ra Berbil).He took the form of King Arthur to acquire the legendary magic sword Excalibur, using it against the Sword of Omens (in the episode Excalibur).The Dream Master is Mumm-Ra in "dream form." He uses this power to influence the ThunderCats' dreams (in the episode Dream Master). In several episodes, Mumm-Ra has an even more powerful form beyond "Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living" called "Mumm-Ra the All-Powerful": in this manifestation, Mumm-Ra absorbs the entire power of the Ancient Spirits of Evil to become grander in size and strength, and the design pattern on his loin cloth changes, as does his voice (this form is only presented in the series twice). In another incarnation, calling himself "Mumm-Ra the Dream Master," he is able to enter dreams to subliminally influence the ThunderCats in their sleep as a form of mind control.Mumm-Ra is regarded as immortal, and when defeated or 'killed', he simply returns to his sarcophagus. Mumm-Ra cannot stay destroyed, as he often states: "Wherever evil exists, Mumm-Ra lives!". Initially, Mumm-Ra cannot stand the sight of his own reflection; if he catches a glimpse of himself he reverts to his mummified form and flees to his pyramid. Eventually however, the Ancient Spirits of Evil rid Mumm-Ra of this vulnerability when they revive him following his failure to harness the power of the Star of Thundera. Later, Mumm-Ra is shown to have a blue bulldog companion named Ma-Mutt, capable of flight and supernatural feats of strength and speed. He is generally evil, though some episodes depict him as having sympathetic qualities. PersonalityEditUnable to accept death, Mumm-Ra turned to Ancient Spirits of Evil to help him live forever. Mumm-Ra is seen in the series as pure evil, but not without compassion (at least, for his pet, Ma-Mutt). He is now a sadistic, scheming, cunning, ruthless, callous, and remorseless character, who always seems able to anticipate betrayal from other characters, and is, therefore, not hesitant to betray those who'll be willing to betray him. He is utterly determined to rid Third-Earth of the ThunderCats, and is a Machiavellian plotter, even using the all-powerful Lunataks of Plun-Darr (who are perfectly happy to betray Mumm-Ra) to help him in his plans. Because of his servitude to the evil spirits who granted him immortality, he also pursues a means of spreading their dark influence throughout Third-Earth. Mumm-Ra only has one weakness - his own hideous reflection, which neutralises his ability to remain outside of the Black Pyramid, and forces him to withdraw back to the Black Pyramid in his emaciated mummy form. However, as the second series began, the evil spirits eventually overcame this problem to help Mumm-Ra become even more formidable than before. As shown from the various guises he has throughout the show, he is a master of deception.AbilitiesEditWhen leaving the pyramid, he can summon the power to transform himself into a more vigorous form: Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living by reciting the famous incantation: “Ancient spirits of evil, transform this decayed form to Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living!” While in this form, Mumm-Ra possesses superhuman strength, the ability to fly, as well as fortification of his mystical might — casting spells, throwing energy bolts, etc. — to battle his foes. He can also alter his physical form into a variety of alter-egos to deceive his enemies.While in the form of Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living, he becomes a conduit for the Ancient Spirits of Evil; such that he can amplify his aforementioned abilities to a nearly cosmic scale, gain superhuman strength, as well as retain his un-dead status despite the passage of time or any injuries sustained. The price of this power however, is extremely limited stamina: once Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living has surpassed a given threshold of energy-expenditure, he must revert back to his mummified form, and enter his sarcophagus to rejuvenate himself. It should also be noted that Mumm-Ra's power in his Ever-Living form is directly linked to the condition of both his sarcophagus and the Ancient Spirits' four statues within his pyramid; should any of them be harmed or destroyed, his power weakens immediately and considerably. Mumm-Ra is an absolute master of both arcane and clerical magic. He possesses nearly unlimited knowledge of, and experience with, numerous mystical arts from all corners of the universe. As such, he can summon their use to assist him in almost any manner he chooses, most commonly being: flight by self-levitation, necromancy, alchemy, transmogrification, temporal manipulation, teleportation, telekinesis, mind-control, astral projection, scrying, and energy blasts. He is regarded as immortal, and when defeated or "killed," he simply returns to his sarcophagus. Mumm-Ra cannot stay destroyed, as he often states: "Wherever evil exists, Mumm-Ra lives!" ComicsEditMarvelWildstorm Other mediaEditMumm-Ra appears in the Robot Chicken episode "Toys in the Hood", voiced by Donald Faison. He is seen carpooling to work with Cobra Commander, Lex Luthor, and Skeletor. In "Toy Meets Girl," Lion-O mentions to Michael Moore that Mumm-Ra died of testicular cancer. In "Endless Breadsticks," Mumm-Ra tries to kill Lion-O by passing off as Mrs. Mumbletipeg after Snarf is accidentally killed.In the South Park episode "Imaginationland Episode II," Mumm-Ra is among the evil creatures on the bad side of Imaginationland. Here, he has horns on his helmet instead of snakes. In the Kanye West song, Touch The Sky, featuring Lupe Fiasco, Lupe Fiasco mentions that he is "tryin' to stop lion like I'm Mumm-Ra / but I'm not lyin' when I'm layin' on the beat." Category:1985 introductions Category:Villains Category:Mummy